A Dark Dome for Amusement
by Linya
Summary: *complete*Gimli and Legolas return to the mines to find that the Dwarfs are quite hostile towards the elf and Gimli's enemy is in charge.Not a Slash, may become PG13.
1. Meeting the Dwarfs

  Okay readers, I put this story out once and needless to say, it sucked. I almost gave up on this story because it seemed like it was going to be short, but now I think that I'll be able to work with it. Thank you sooooo much to Jevvica for her tremendous help. To any other reviewers I might have: please feel free to give me any suggestions you might have since I'm kinda new to this fanfiction thing. But please, be gentle with me. Thank you. 

   This story takes place after Legolas and Gimli come back from Sailing and Legolas has never met the dwarfs that Gimli so often speaks about. If some of my parts in the story contradict Tolkien in some way, please forgive me because sometimes I forget certain things. And on the subject of Tolkein, they're all his characters and they do not belong to me. One more thing before I go, on my Word program my spell check isn't working so please notify me of any small things like that and I will fix them. Okeydokee, thats it.

    **Gimli and Legolas walked through the forrest. Their latest adventure sailing was now at an end and it was time that Legolas finally met the dwarfs that Gimli so often talked about. Legolas took in as much of the trees he could before they were to reach the mines.**

**     "We shall be there in less than a quarter of an hour. You will finally get to see the hospitality of the dwarfs as I have seen from the elves. We will feast upon beer and all the food you can eat."**

**      "Shh." The elf inetrupted slowly. Legolas crept down and felt the ground. He hurriedly got up and looked westward where he saw around fifty orcs about five miles a way. "We must go and reach these mines quickly for orcs are on their way and we will be heavily outnumbered. You say the mines are safe from Orcs?"**

     Gimli nodded, "Of course they are. Dwarfs are strong builders and I would doubt if any creature could get past our walls unwanted." Legolas nodded and they quickly made their way towards the mines where Gimli's home lay.

    Finally they reached the entrance to the mines where Gimli had heard that his father reconstructed during his sailing. Gimli knocked three times on the stone wall and then spit through a tiny hole. Before Legolas' eyes, the wall opened quickly and the two were hurried in. There was darkness of course except for a few lit torches. Gimli didn't seem to pay any mind to it since he had lived in mines his whole life and saw better in the dark. But poor Legolas had onlt to rely on his excellent hearing since his eyes could not see far in front of him.

   They were come upon not far from the entrance by the  gate keepers. They didn't even look upon Gimli, but merely glared hatefully at Legolas. "This is an elf. Why is he here?"

    Gimli spoke up. "I am Gimli son of Gloin and he is a guest of mine so you shall treat him with respect and show him to his quarters. I must speak with my father urgently to make sure that the gates are secure of orcs."

     The first gatekeeper, who was obviously the meaner of the two snickered and replied, "Son of Gloin? Orcs?" He laughed. "Alright, me and my fellow here will show your friend where he wil be staying. Your father can be found in the High Room."

      Legolas sensed a malice in the other dwarfs talking to Gimli and he didn't like the way that they seemed to accept him so easily.

     Gimli turned to Legolas, "Alright my friend, I shall be back shortly." Then he walked off leaving Legolas with the two dwarfs.

      The second one stepped closer to Legolas who of course had no fear in his eyes, only calm. "Look what we have here. An elf all to ourselves."

       "Yees, let us show him a good time." With that the dwarf lurched out with his ax at Legolas who quickly caught the arm of the dwarf so and twisted it so that the dwarf was forced to let go of the ax.

       Legolas simply said, "I think I can find my way around by myself."

       "Alright that's it," The other one summoned some nearby friends. "Let's show this elf who's boss."

        Five dwarfs now launched themselves at Legolas, some armed, some not. Legolas fought them off at first, but was at a disadvantage in the dark of the mine. To make matters even harder for Legolas, he was hit in the head by the back of one of the axes and became a bit dizzy. Three of the dwarfs took that chance and held Legolas down as the other two jabbed Legolas in the belly which left him gasping for air. He struggled against the hold of the dwarfs, but could not get up, already weakened by some of the injuries he suffered. Then he saw the dwarf that he had twisted the wrist of and saw a fist coming right towards his face. And again, and again, and again. Legolas couldn't face it anymore. Finally he drifted off into unconsiouness right after he heard some one snicker, "Let us show him to his quarters."

       Meanwhile, Gimli had made his way into the High Room when he discovered that there was no trace of his father, only his childhood enemy. He knew right a way there was trouble.

     "Where is my father?"

     "My, my, my Gimli. No hello to your favorite dwarf in the world?" The man, or should I say dwarf, was sitting rather slumpishly on a stone chair and had the most mischievious and hideous smile you've ever seen.

     "Where is my father?"

     "I'm afraid he went looking for you quite a while ago. He hasn't returned of course."

     "Gathor, if you think –."

     "Oh don't speak Gimli, you bore me. It's your friend that interests me. Brought an elf with you did you?"

     Gimli thrust himself at Gathor, but was emmediately held back by two guards. Gimli struggled as he warned, "If you do anything to hurt legolas -."

      "You have yet to hear, have you? You'r father, along with many others thought that the elf had somehow enchanted you with an evil elvish spell. You'r father and a very small army went to Mirkwood to claim you back. Obviously your father's army was defeated and he was taken prisoner. Many of the dwarfs around here don't like that, of course...I seemed to have benefitted from it. But oh don't worry, _I_ woudn't hurt Legolas, were just going to have a little _entertainment_." With that Gimli was knocked unconsious and had his hands chained together. 

      Legolas awoke in a dark, dank, smelly place. His ribs ached from where he had been so often hit and his cheek throbbed from the hard hands of a dwarf. He found that he was shackled to a wall and there was no question that he was in a prison. The elf glanced around and noticed that he seemed to be the only live prisoner in the little cave. He tried to look for possible signs of life, but it was too dark. Legolas grimaced in pain and his whole body racked. It was common knowledge that elves heal quickly, but Legolas found that the pain was not subsiding.

    Legolas wondered what had become of his friend and decided that it couldn't be worse than what he was suffering. The darkness of the prison cave swallowed Legolas up and the elf felt that he could bare it no longer and finally his heart tried to dream of his homeland.

     After awaking from unconsiousness, Gimli thought of what Gathor had said about his father. He thought back to the age where he was merely mature enough to hold an axe. Gathor had always called Gimli names and challenged him to duels. Another thing that Gimli remembered was how it was always said that if the clan of Gloin was gone, then Gathor's family would lead. His mind was then brought back to reality. His father would never have just gone off to Mirkwood like that, especially since they had been trying to create a new peace with the elves. Something just didn't seem right in Gimli's eyes. And that's when two guards grabbed him once again.

     Gathor walked into what seemed to be a cave stadium where hundreds of dwarfs had gathered to see an event. Gimli, being brought in behind Gathor by his henchmen groaned with despair as he took in the site befor him. At the bottom of the stadium were two entrances. After the entances were closed there were only high surrounding walls so that the opponents could not get out. It was clear what Gathor had in mind and shuddered for his friend. Entertainment it would be all except for the elf and his friend.


	2. Monsters of the Arena

**Dear Readers, I have to give a big Thank you to the LOTR Encyclopedia of monsters for all the help I needed for my upcoming monsters. **

**    Three guards came in to get Legolas. What for, he did not know, but surely he did not want to find out. Legolas was amazed when they slipped his own quiver of arrows and bow onto his back. Suddenly, a stone door that Legolas had not noticed was now open and he was pushed through it after being unshackled. Legolas found himself in a dark dome, barelt lit, but surounded by dwarfs in consession stands. He could barely see his suroundings in the dark and of no doubt did he know that the dwarfs could see him. This could not be good he thought. This could not be good.**

**     Gimli sighed when his thoughts were confirmed. Yes, Legolas would soon meet a variety of apponents. It was only a matter of time before the opposite entrance to the dome opened. Gimli knew no better fighter than Legolas with his archery and daggers, but he also knew that the elf could barely see, unlike him, in the dark. He felt a deep dread as the opposite entrance opened.**

**     Legolas watched as a small herd of orc bounded out of the door opposite of the dome. He readied his bow in a second and launched the arrows through the dark, each one streaming toward it's target. The crowd around him littered the arena with noise. Legolas felt like he wanted to launch his arrows into the crowd, but decided ot keep them for whatever enemies came at him. Out of the ten orcs, only about four remained and Legolas reached for his blades in a flash, slicing through the orc like it was no problem for he could hear the loud creatures coming at him. **

**     Gimli was forced ot watch as his friend was tried to kill the orcs that rushed at him one by one.  He felt helpless as his hands were still shackled together and he was being held by a few guards. He silently prayed that the opponents still being held outside the dome weren't going to be let in. **

**      "Let us see if your friend can so easily defeat our next victim." Gathor laughed sinisterly and then watched back down at the display at the bottom of the dome.**

**      Luckily, Legolas had defeated the orc with out a scratch. As the last orc fell the crowd roared. Legolas figured that they definitley weren't rooting for him. Legolas quickly looked around and tried ot squint his eyes. He couldn't bare the dark anymore and it was making his ability to fight even harder. He tried to search the crowd for Gimli, but he could barely see past his own hands. Legolas stood feet apart ready for whatever came at him. **

**     And then the doors opened. At first all Legolas saw was darkness, and then it came at him quick as a bullet. Tevildo, the giant cat enchanted by Morgoth's powers leapt at Legolas with it's giant claws. The ever usually quick Legolas didn't even have time to shoot an arrow into the beast, it simply pawed the elf to the ground. Struggling underneath the animal he could hear the crowd cheering. That's when he reached back and ignoring the claws digging into his arm pulled out one of his daggers and sliced the beast in the back. The cat was momentarily hurt and Legolas had the chance he needed to get up. The cat's red eyes dug into Legolas as he circled around the elf. **

**    Legolas noticed the gold collar around the cat's neck. It was said that the collar is what is enchanted and keeps the cat's unusually large size. How was he supposed to break it though? Or get it off for that matter. For the first time in his life, Legolas wished he had a sword because his daggers did not so easily decapatate a victim. It would have to be enough. Legolas swept out with both of his blades at the giant cat's neck and Legolas suffered as Tevildo swiped his paw along Legolas' shoulder. The elf let out a scream and heard the crowd cheer, until that is he swept out once more with his blades and beheaded the cat, leaving the golden collar on the ground. Eveen through the darkness Legolas could see the blood splatterd over the ground. He was growing impatient, but there seemed to be no way out.**

**     Gimli let out a big breath of air seeing that his friend was still a live. He had noticed though that now Legolas was injured. Not only was his friends injuered, but he was running out of arrow and was fighting in the dark of a cave. He turned to Gathor, "Are you satisfied, he has been deeply wounded. You may as well let him go now because he won't be able to fight as well." When Gathor ignored Gimli he began to lose his temper emmensly. Here was his friend fighting for his life at the ammusement of his so called friends, all because he was an elf. Gimli was going to help him if it was the last thing he did. Gimli looked at gathor and asked, "What made my father think that I was taken prisoner by Mirkwood'd elves." **

**      Gathor laughed, "I may have let a couple of my own lies slip out." With that, Gimli seethed with anger.**

**    Legolas watched as the doors opened once again, this time it was a shelob, a giant and very evil spider. Legolas flinched from all his previous wounds which seemed to be coming back to him. He felt somewhat better though because he knew that he could easily defeat this monster. And that he did, after jumping from up the side of the wall and onto the back of the spider he sent an arrow straight through the skull of the spider. The crowd was still making plenty of noise and Legolas Yelled from atop the dead spider, "Is that all you got? I've seen bugs bigger than this in Mirkwood! If you shall let my friend Gimli and I go then I will forget all about the horrible way in which you have treated us and I will spare all your lives."**

**     The crowd burst into a heated laughter and Gathor turned to Gimli, "Elves always are quite the entertainment aren't they." Gimli, a bit confused himself at legolas' words looked at his friend at the bottom of the arena and wondered what he had in store. "Ahh." Said Gathor, "Let's see you'r elf outlive this one!"**


	3. Escaping Peril

   Alright readers, please keep reviewing and forgive me for such a short chapter, but I'm on Vacation right now and it is really hard to post. Thank you, thank you, thank you to Michi-chan and Jevvica for reviewing!  

   Legolas crouched down and waited as he saw the monster enter the dome before his eyes. His eyes that carried no fear, his eyes that were ready for anything. Out of the dark came an enormous, heated flame. The flame lit up the dark enough so that Legolas caught a glimpse of his monster. A Dragon. 

    Legolas ran to beast as the crowd roared in it's own beastliness. The elf ran up the spikey tail of the redish black dragon. The tail flung itself around and was hoping to fling off Legolas like a toy, but did so to no avail. Once Legolas was on the rough back of the dragon he headed towards the ears of the animal. Like the elf he was, Legolas patted the anry Dragon and whispered something in the dragon's ear in elvish. A flame whizzed out of the dragon's nostrils and lifted up off the ground using it's enormous wings. Legolas held on and was grateful to the animal for the ride. 

   The ever so noisy crowd watched in fear as the dragon spit flames towards them. When Legolas spotted Gimli he jumped off the dragon's back and grabbed him being careful of the flames. It wasn't long before the dwarfs were dispersing. Legolas ran with Gimli and jumped back onto the dragon's back from off the consession stands. Gimli smiled as he looked back where he had been held captive. He watched as Gathor ran like a coward with a flaming bum. The dragon crashed the the entrance in which it came and within moments, Legolas and Gimli were back outside. They rode on the dragon's back until they knew they were at a safe distance. 

    Finally legolas slid off the dragon which had ever so politely flew down to a nearby tree. He patted the dragon's side and after Thanking it emmensly, they watched it go. Then Gimli said sarcastically, "Being friends with an elf...why didn't I ever think that I would ride on the back of a dragon."

   "You were as surprised as I, my friend." Legolas chuckled.  

   After walking towards the area in which they had left their horses Legolas glanced at his dwarfish friend. "Well that was interesting."

    Gimli nodded, "I do apologize, but I fear that the dwarfs of my home had plenty of reason to be upset."

     Within a second Legolas went from calm and cheery to deadly calm. "Excuse me my friend? Did you just say that they had an excuse for what they did to me? Did you really just say that they had an excuse for beating upon me at unfair odds and then sending me into a series of battles? I must have heard you wrong Gimli, for a friend would never say such a thing as that." Legolas' eyes stared upon Gimli waiting for an answer.

     When Gimli hesitated, Legolas looked at him dissapointed, "We will go our separate ways dwarf, you to your home, and I to Mirkwood." With that Legolas rode away on Arod leaving Gimli behind.

       "No," Gimli said to himself, "I go to get my father."


	4. A Friend Falls

   Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers!!!! To Gimli D.Z. I apologize if parts of my story were confusing. Was it that Gimli was visiting his fellow dwarfs that you didn't understand or did I make it sound like they weren't dwarfs? Thank you also so much to the Insane One (LOL, that sounds funny) and to Jevvica. One last thing, I also apologize if the dragon thing seemed unrealistic. Maybe I'll try to make it a little more believable that Legolas rode out of there on the dragon, but I was hard up for ideas on how Legolas was supposed to escape. If it really bothers you guys then I can redo it some how and have him escape some other way. But thank you for bringing it to my attention because I knew that it was unlikely, but I didn't think that it would bother anyone. But thank you, I appreciate the feedback very much. P.S. My new character's name is pronounced O-Low-In

    Legolas' heart lifted emmediatley after entering the elven realm. He could feel Mirkwood pouring into his heart and he could hear the trees singing to him. It wasn't long before his best friend Oloen, also a palace guard archer, came running up to him with excited, but always soft footsteps. Legolas welcomed the friendly hug he recieved and began to feel better by the minute.

   Oloen stepped back from Legolas smiling, "How long has it been my friend? Seems like an eternity. The girls will be quite happy at your return I say."

    Legolas chuckled, "It is good to see you again Oloen. So has a she-elf blessed your heart yet?"

    Oloen blushed slightly and smiled, "I can not wait til you meet Elenka, she is the most beautful, smart, and kind maiden I have ever met. We are to be wed within weeks. I was hoping that you would be my best elf."

    Legolas patted his friend on the back as they walked towards the palace. "I am most happy for you my friend. You shall have a grand wedding as long as I am invited." The two friends spared no time in catching up with eachother. After Legolas told Oloen of sailing and the defeat of the ring he asked, "So how has Mirkwood fared while I was gone?"

    "Mirkwood has fared well while you were gone my friend, we had no need for war. (a/n: This is probably wrong, but forgive me.) We only had a little trouble with a certain dwarf by the name of Gloin who is now once again in our dungeuns. He was threatening war if we did not realease a so called Gimli. He did not believe your father when he said that he did not know of a Gimli. We had no other choice, but to take him prisoner." When Oloen saw a grave expression on Legolas' face he asked, "What is wrong my friend?"

      "I must talk to my father right away."

      Gimli walked through the forest not really paying attention to the scenery around him. If Legolas was here he would surely be singing to the trees, he thought. Gimli remembered the many times that the elf had saved his life. It was amazing to the dwarf that they had become ripped apart by no one other than themselfs. The one sentense that had set Legolas into a calm rage. He remembered the look of betrayal in the elfs eyes. The look of hurt. How Gimli could ever have said such a thing after the dwarf's had amused themselfs at the elf's defense against the beasts of the dark. 

     Just as he was missing his friend even more, he remembered that he was not making this trip to ask the elf's forgivness, but to get back his father. He pictured his father, journeying alone to Mirkwood in order to get his only son back (a/n: I'm not sure at all if that is true.). Then Gimli tripped over a root. His mind chuckled thinking that his father probably stumbled over the same thing. His chuckleing stopped though and was placed with a grave face as he could feel himself enter the Mirkwood Realm.

    Legolas paced quickly into his father's business chambers. Thranduil wasn't suprised by his son's presense because his guards had informed him, but was still ever rejoiceful to see his son. "Legolas, my son-." King Thranduil was cut short when Legolas' face didn't seem happy, but like it had a matter of importance to discuss. 

     "Father, I have been told that we have a dwarf by the name of Gloin present in our dungeuns."

     "That is true my son, why does this bother you so, it was for our own safety aginst war."

     "Father, is it possible that war could be avoided if we let Gloin go? Is a treaty possible?"

     "Well my son, I supose anything is possible, but he seemd set on the fact that we had Gimli prisoner or of some kind. He threatened war if we did not let him go and since we could not since we did not have this dwarf in the first place we feared for war."

     "Father, please do me thus favor, let Gloin go."

     "Give me three days time to think on it Legolas, and then I will tell you of my decision. In the mean time my son will you and Oloen check the perimeters of Mirkwood. I have been doings so everyday just incase the dwarfs have decided on war."

     "Yes father."

      Gimli walked and decided to try to observe Legolas' homeland. He decided that it would be near impossible to get his father out unnoticed. He thought of any other ways it might be done. As war eneted his mind, he quickly tried to push it out. As Gimli walked farther into the forrest he thought it more logical with every step. He knew though that he would never forgive himself for going to war with Legolas' home. That's when Gimli heard a twig break behind him.

       Gimli could not turn around for there was an arrow at his back. He heard one of the elves speak and knew that it wasn't Legolas. 

      "I told you I heard a dwarf, they are noisy unlike any other creature in Middle Earth."

      Gimli spun around with his ax and brought it deeply into the elf's stomach. Blood poured out freely.

      "Nooooo." Gimli turned ot see Legolas running towards the fallen elf.

      Legolas knelt down beside Oloen. He mutterd something quietly in elvish and then watched his friend start to slowely close his eyes.

       "Tell Elenka that I'll always love her." Then the elf's face became deeply pale. Legolas leaned over the elf and place his own forehead upon his friends. Then he rememberd how Gimli had done in his friend.

       "Legolas, I-."

       The elf looked upon the dwarf with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. The same eyes that once held peace now screamed danger. Legolas stood up and pointed his arrow firmly towards the heart of the dwarf. He spoke with a deadly calm in his voice.

       "Start walking. If I ever see you anywhere near Mirkwood again, then there shall be war."

       Gimli looked serious although somewhat sad. "Then there shall be war."


	5. The War Between Hearts

       Legolas walked into his father's business chambers once again and knelt before the King. "Father, I am afraid that war is now adamant. The son of Gloin, Gimli, has confirmed that war is necesary."

       "If this is true my son, then the soldiers of Mirkwood will begin training in the marrow of the next day. I suppose that now there is no chance that we are to release Gloin, he will remain in our dungeuns."

       "Yes Father, I know that you understand as well that the dwarfs are eager and will spare no time to train as we do so they shall be here as soon as they can." At this the King nodded. Legolas continued. "There was a fallen soldier in the process. My good friend Oloen will need a soldiers memoriam."

     As his father nodded, Legolas bowed and walked out into the nearby archery fields to clear his mind. Legolas was not at all happy about having to fight against Gimli in a war. What Gimli had done was horrible though and Legolas did not wish to let himself forgive him. He only wished that he would not come upon Gimli in the fighting for deep inside, he did not want to kill the dwarf.

     Gimli reached the mines a week later (or however long it takes to get there from Mirkwood) and emmedietly dreaded speaking with the dwarfs. Surely they would not  be too mad at him for bringing in an elf that practically scorched the place, after all, what was Legolas supposed to do? They were going to make him fight to his death. Gimli thought back to that horrible day. That horrible day was the last of their friendship that he had thought would be everlasting. Those thoughts were interupted by the guards who opened the doors for Gimli. 

      "You did not bring an elf this time did you?"

      "No, quite the opposite. Who is in charge now?"

      "No one really, Gathor ran out of here in a mad rush after the dragon incident."

      "That leaves me in charge I suppose?"

      "Yes I believe so since you are Gloin's son." 

      "Okay, gather the dwarfs in the arena. I have an announcement to make."

     Back in Mirkwood the elves were training every second they could. The warriors were always ready of course. Legolas spent all his time at the archery range when he was not somewhere in the palace. The training gave him a chance to get a way from his royal duties. Legolas pulled back the string of his bow tightly and then let go. A loud whistling noise could be heard by all the other archers while the arrow went straight for the bulls eye. This would be thought no great feat by the elves since it is known that Legolas is a great archer, but this bull's eye was farther than the human eye could see. 

      Legolas thought of the many times they had together. Legolas thought back to when Gimli would ride upon Arod with him. It was most definitely not something that Gimli had planned to do, especially since no saddle was used, but Legolas felt that the Dwarf will at least know how to ride. Legolas wondered if Gimli would ride the horse he recieved to Mirkwood. Of course not, Legolas thought, for Gimli would be too stubborn to the let his fellow dwarfs see him upon a horse. For the first time in a long while Legolas smiled, it was definitely funny remembering Gimli trying ot get upon Arod.

     "My fellow dwarfs," Gimli stated, "I have a very important announcement to make."

     "Why should we listen to you?" Someone in the crowd yelled. "You brought an elf into our mines even when you knew that your father was being held prisoner!" The crowd nodded in agreement.

     "Legolas was my friend and I assure you that I was not informed of my father's imprisonment and neither was Legolas. But that is not what I wished to speak about." Gimli stood tall. "We are going to war with Mirkwood and we shall bring back my father."

      The crowd roared with excitement. When it grew a bit quiter, someone yelled, "When shall we leave?"

      "As soon as possible. I must warn you though, the elves of mirkwood are great warriors as you have seen of the elf that fought in this very arena. Many will die, so sharpen your weapons and we will be on our way."

      The dwarfs scattered out of the arena and began chattering with one another on how they were going ot slaughter the elves. When Gimli heard this talk his heart felt like it was being squeezed by the darkest creature in Mordor. It was wrong, Gimli thought, to feel this way since it was him that had declared war. As Gimli began his walk alll the way back to Mirkwood with his fellow dwarfs, he thought of the face Legolas had wore when he saw of his fallen comrad. Gimli could've died when Legolas had such a look of hatred for him in his eyes. Gimli would surely avoid Legolas, not because he was afraid ot be slain, but because he could bare not ot look upon Legolas again.

       Legolas knew that the dwarfs would be approaching soon so he gathered more arrows into his quiver and sharpened his knives. It was then that he heard something change in the song of the trees. His elven hearing picked up the sound of hundreds of marching footfalls. It was indeed time. The elven warriors were already just at the border of Mirkwood so that if they were indeed overtaken, then the townspeople of Mirkwood could have the chance to escape. It was not threehundred footsteps until the Mirkwood army was face to face with the dwarfs. The war begun.


	6. A Fallen Leaf from the Sky

Okay you guys, I know that this was the shortest chapter yet, but please forgive me. Also, I noticed that the format is a little messed up, but I'm not on my own computer and still on vacation. Please keep the reviews coming because I am totally okay with suggestions, but please be gentle. I know that a war never happened or anything, but it does in this fiction. I guess it's more like a battle than a war though. Okay, read on my fellow Ring people.   
  
Whistling sounds could be heard as arrows whizzed from the elven side and the dwarfs hid momentarily behind their shields as they inched toward the other army. Once they were close enough the dwarfs used all their might in swinging their axes. Although the elves fought bravely, every now and then an elf would fall with a deep gash in it's stomach. The dwarfs deserved much credit though because even after elves were wounded, they would keep on fighting until the very last breath escaped their lips. Another elf fell, and then beside it, two dwarfs.   
Legolas looked around quickly before stabbing another dwarf with his knives. The elf tried not to kill the dwarfs for some reason, but stabbed them in the most painful places possible so that they could not fight any longer. It was a good thing that Legolas was so quick because just then a dwarf came up from behind him with an ax ready. Legolas threw his blades to the ground and quickly grabbed the wrists of the dwarf and with a sickening crunch, they broke.   
All around Legolas he saw death. How could they have come to this? How could two friends come to war? All of the sudden Legolas felt utterly stupid and childish. They were having war, and over what? Because Legolas was offended? He looked around and searched desperately for Gimli.   
  
Gimli hacked through as many elves as he could, but although he did not want to hurt him, he also wanted his father back and the elves just wouldn't give up. Gimli continued to plow through the hoard of elves and he was so busy that he didn't even hear the arrow being launched.  
  
  
Legolas finally spotted Gimli only to see that a fellow archer was aiming an arrow straight for Gimli's chest. Legolas had no time to think. Using his elven speed he ran for his best friend. He ran as fast as he could.  
  
Gimli felt himself being pushed and immediately turned to see what had happened expecting only a fallen comrade. Fallen comrade it was. There Legolas lay with an arrow protruding from his heart. 


	7. A New Fate

Okay, I know I do this every time, but again, I am going to have to apologize for such a short chapter…this is beginning to be a pattern. I just felt that you would rather have a short chapter rather than having to wait a super long time. Except I fear that you have since I was unable to post on Fanfict.net because of the comp I was on. My vacation will be over shortly and I will be able to write as much as I wish, but I do not want my relatives to think me rude as to spend more time on their computer than with them. But thank you soo much to all my reviewers like Jevvica, The Insane One, Issabellla, and Paper Crane. Oh and Nev, don't worry; I think that Legolas is too hot to die too. My readers: Feel free to softly let me know if any parts in my story are wrong or if there are any spelling errors. Also, I am trying to change the part where Legolas and Gimli fly out of the mines on the Dragon into some less fierce of an animal, so if anyone has any suggestions on a flying monster that could possibly be tamed, please let me know. With that, please continue on with A Dark Dome For Amusement.

   The archer that had launched the arrow into Legolas stood with his mouth agape. Gimli paid no attention to the fighting around him as he sank to his knees. A cold ripped through his heart as he connected gaze with his friend. The elf seemed peaceful despite his injury.

   "Please forgive me my friend," Legolas grimaced in pain as he spoke. "Please forgive me for being so foolish as to end our friendship over such a matter as before."

   Gimli leaned the top half of the elf's body against his own. The dwarf struggled with the emotions that were swept at him. "Do not apologize Legolas, you just try to heal with those elven healing strengths that you so all the time brag about." Gimli tried the hardest he could to disguise the sorrow in his quivering voice by harsh or sarcastic words. 

    The dwarf watched as his companion came even paler by the second. Once again, the elf had saved his life. _Why Legolas, why did you have to do this? How could take that arrow that was intended for me when I had showed you such betrayal? _Gimli fought back the tear that threatened to slide down his grimey, dirt-ridden, bloodstained cheek. Then he felt the sharp end of an arrow pointed into his back.

    "Step away from the prince now!" 

    "Lower your arrow." Legolas commanded weakly.

    "But sire, you need to see the healer."

    "Leave me be. Go inform father that Gloin is to be released upon my orders."

    The archer slowly pulled the arrow away. "As you wish." With that, the elf was away in a rush.

     When Gimli saw that Legolas was beginning to shut he eyes he yelled, "Don't you do that Legolas, don't you die." Gimli looked around him at the still fighting armies. Gimli felt relieved when Legolas opened his eyes just enough so that he could see a faint sparkle that had once shined so brightly.

     Gimli tried to sound calm this time when he spoke. "Come Legolas, be well so that you and I can once again explore the wonders of this world. Be well so that you can teach me all those songs that you sing to the trees that seem to make them so happy." 

      Legolas' eyes smiled before they went blank and Gimli let the tears loose as the came freely. Slowly, the dwarf picked up Legolas and began making his way towards Mirkwood with his friend cradled in his arms.

     **A/N: Okay, I know that as in earlier in the chapter Legolas wouldn't give an order to his father, but it's more like…well, just humor me. Also as I am acknowledging that this is my shortest chapter yet, I'm sorry. Thank you soo much for baring with me. Actually, you know what, I'm just going to keep typing. Read on.**

      The steps that led up to the grand palace of Mirkwood welcomed Gimli. The guards did not. With Legolas in his arms he continued to walk up the steps until he had several arrows pointed at him. Gimli heard one of them say, "He is the dwarf the killed Oloen."           

       The elf that seemed to be in charge walked up to Gimli, "you shall give us our prince, nit for a ransom, but in order to keep your life intact."

       Gimli tried to ignore his own impatience and said, "He needs to see a healer."

       The dwarf received many confused looks along with the archers that still held him at arrow point. One of them walked up and took Legolas into his own arms and handed him to another, much younger elf who began to take Legolas away. Gimli took a step forward as in to follow the elf.

      "Where is it you think you are going?"

      Gimli only sighed as he was led to the dungeon of Mirkwood. 

    A palace guard walked into the presence of King Thranduil and bowed down. The King nodded, "You may approach with your business."

    "Thank you your highness. You will be pleased to know that the battle is over and the dwarfs have left with Gloin. Mirkwood has lost only few brave warriors."

    The King nodded, pleased that there was not a larger number of fallen. "Good. Anything else?"

     "Yes actually, the prince is being worked on in the healing chambers. He was found in the arms of a dwarf who has now been taken to the dungeon."

     "A Dwarf?" The king stood up somewhere between outraged an puzzled. "Legolas sent me orders to release Gloin, yet he was done in by a dwarf?"

     "Actually sire, it is an elven arrow that has harmed our prince."

     "An elf has shot my son? Which warrior has earned himself the place of the palace cook? And Legolas was found in the arms of a dwarf you say? How did the darf seem?"

     "The warrior that shot Legolas is the captain of the West army, shall I inform him of his new assignment?"

      "Yes indeed."

       And of the state of the dwarf I do not know sire, but tis know that it is the dwarf that killed Oloen."

     "Alright then, keep him in the dungeon and inform me of my son's condition upon every hour."

     "Yes your highness, um, when shall the dwarf's fate be decided?"

     "If it is indeed the dwarf that has killed Oloen, then it is certainly death. Death, but not done in by Mirkwood. Have a squad of troops drop him off in the dark Forest, tis not to far a journey. The troops will tie him the prisoner tree. Then leave him. The dwarf shall suffer death. A life for a life, and the dwarf's was over when Oloen died." 

**Woow. I did not know that was going to happen. It just came out. Review please.**


	8. The Prisoner Tree

The healer worked heavily with his mind, willing the prince to heal. With the herbs in place of the prince's wounds he would soon pull through, it was only a matter of time. The healer would've had a look of relief upon his face if Legolas weren't unconscious. It would still be a while before the prince would be fully recovered. The gentle hands of Mirkwood's healer were placed in the air, slightly over where the arrow had been. He could feel Legolas subconsciously healing the wound as well. 

All the sudden, the Healer felt a voice enter his mind, not a strange thing among elves, but there was not another conscious elf among him. _Master Healer, _it called. The voice could be easily recognized as Legolas. The voice sounded strong, but distant. _Master Healer, you must make sure that Gimli is all right. _

The healer focused his mind on telepathically communicating back, _Sire, you mustn't do this, it will only prolong your healing._

Promise me, Master Healer, that you will make my father see that Gimli is to be treated not as a dwarf, but as a friend of mine.

I will do as you wish Legolas, but only if you focus on your healing and try to fight the unconsciousness that has claimed you. As the healer felt the agreement in Legolas he discontinued his healing and made for the King's chambers.

Gimli sat in the corner of a dark underground room. _Some dungeon this is...the only thing they succeeded in making me feel is home sick. _Then Gimli peered around him. No sign of his father, that was good. The dwarf took that to mean the battle was over. Gimli still felt as if his lungs were being squeezed between the hands of a troll. It was hard to breathe when he remembered Legolas getting shot. Gimli didn't even care that he was probably going to have to stay in the dungeon for the rest of his life, all he wanted was for Legolas to become well. 

Gimli tried to get situated in his shackles so this he could sit comfortably. Of course the shackles would not allow this. The dwarf heaved a sigh before the dungeon doors were pushed open and a large group of elves entered, two approached him with another set of shackles. Gimli decided not to put up a fight and let them shackle his arms behind his back. Gimli then found himself at the edge of the Mirkwood Forest surrounded by elves walked gracefully all around him.

The Dwarf tried to think positive thoughts, but somehow he just didn't think that they were escorting him home.

The Door were moderately cast open as Mirkwood's healer walked into the King's chambers. The King watched as he approached with an urgent look on his face. The King's first thoughts were of Legolas.

"How does my son fare?" The King asked with a voice filled with concern and authority.

"The prince fares well. He is even strong enough to communicate telepathically in his unconsciousness. But that is not the matter at hand sire."

"What matter can be more important than my son, and why pray tell have you left his side?"

"It is a matter sire that your son has sent me to discuss."

Thranduil nodded, "proceed."

"Thank you sire, the Prince Legolas was very heavy with worry about a certain dwarf by the name of Gimli. He was very concerned that if he is in Mirkwood he is treated as a friend of his, not a dwarf."

"The dwarf has been sentenced to death. He has already been taken to the prisoner tree. I do not wish a friend of Legolas' to die, but if word gets out among my Kingdom that a dwarf that had murdered one of our warriors was let loose, then I fear that their will be much trouble."

"What am I to tell Legolas?"

"Nothing."

The Healer walked back silently to his healing chambers just outside the castle. Noticing that the guards to the entrance of his chambers were still alert, he walked into the ever dimly lit room. The body of Legolas was gone, and so was his quiver of arrows.

Legolas walked quietly towards the dungeon, his wish was to go unnoticed. The prince didn't even need to ask where Gimli was, he knew his friend would've been taken to the dungeon for killing Oloen. Legolas also knew that there was another punishment when a life was taken. he only hoped that his father was merciful or heeded Legolas' plea. Legolas was at the dungeon door when he heard a guard come up behind him. Legolas, not surprised or shocked looked at the guard. 

"You did not see me. Understood?"

The guard nodded. "Yes your highness."

"What has been done with the dwarf?"

"He has been taken to the Prisoner's Tree for the death of Oloen."

Fear clouded Legolas' eyes, but the elf didn't seem to notice. Legolas simply nodded in appreciation and walked away quickly. There was no doubt in Legolas' mind of where he had to go. The Prisoner's Tree.

Gimli and the elves around him reached a clearing where the only thing that stood was a short flimsy looking tree with barley any branches or leaves. Gimli was startled to find that they began to tie him to the tree. 

"Are you elves telling a tale? I am to be left here, tied to this tree?" Gimli couldn't help but laugh in shock. I could uproot this tree with my bare hands."

One of the elves that were tying him to the tree looked into the eyes of the Gimli. "Dwarfs, always thinking of destroying something."

The other elf finished up the tying and looked at Gimli as well. "And will the dwarfs ever learn that size is not important? Not one hundred of your kind could pull this tree from its earth."

With nothing to say, Gimli watched as the group of elves left him. All Gimli could do was watch the sunset. Gimli figured that someone would find him soon because he was finding that it was terribly hard to move. But someone didn't come, and some_thing_ did.


	9. A Promise to a Tree

****

******* Alright guys, sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Please forgive me. 

The trees stood tall watching the sun disappear behind the mountaintops that cascaded in the distance. Gimli supposed that he should enjoy what was probably to be his last sunset, but couldn't find the heart to lift his chin to the sky. 

Instead of persuading himself to adorn his heart with the bliss of the sunset, Gimli decided to let his mind wander to the better times of when he and Legolas had been Heroes of Middle Earth. If Gimli had been taught anything by his friend, it would be that one should never die in grief. Gimli had tossed Legolas' point of view aside at the time, but now considered it with solidarity.

Gimli shifted a bit against the tree. The dwarf decided to try to search for humor in the situation. Well, there was the irony. Gimli shook his head, typical that after years and years of shopping down trees with his axe, a tree, no more an excuse for a twig, would be his undoing. Well there was a happy thought. 

During all those hopeful thinking, Gimli never even saw troll behind him. 

The sun was down and now Legolas knew that his friend should be heavily worried about the residential trolls. The beasts would certainly have no qualms about eating a dwarf in the comfort of the night. The fact that Gimli was tied to the tree would only make it all so much easier. Well, this was one elf that was going to make it hard.

Gimli felt a presence above him and calmly took in the large, hovering troll with a mouth full of teeth and drool. _Of course, _Gimli thought. _I am without defense against a troll. This would only make my death all the more interesting. _

The Troll lugged itself around the tree and pulled on its limbs like the beast was trying to uproot it. _Well, who knows_? Gimli thought again. _I may be here for a while anyway. _

Gimli's sarcastic thoughts got him nowhere. As did the pulling of the tree limbs coming from the troll. When the troll seemed to finally give up, a picture of Legolas entered Gimli's mind once again. Oh put him out of your brain Gimli; no need to become nostalgic or weepy. 

But Gimli's mind did indeed go from sarcastic to depressed. I guess one should have a right to feel that way before dying. The dwarf thought back to the giant caves that held so many treasures and crystals. How he could've wished to have died there instead, perhaps defending his home. Then Gimli cast that thought aside. The dwarf decided that he would welcome this death just as long as he could see his friend one last time...to see that sparkle of light that always warmed the dwarf's heart. 

Sadly, the only eyes Gimli could see at the moment, were those of the troll. But then there they were staring right at him with a triumphant glitter. The eyes of Legolas whom was perched in a nearby tree.

The troll descended upon Gimli with its huge stone club and raised it's hand high in the air, as to bring it down hard upon Gimli. Two arrows flew through the air at once and both landed deep into the beefy troll arm. Gimli let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw the troll grunt and drop it's massive weapon.

Legolas leapt out of the tree and let another arrow soar right into the middle of the troll's very large stomach. As Legolas had hoped, he now had undivided attention from the his friend's tormentor. His eyes focusing on the troll, he yelled to Gimli. "My friend, the tree will let you go if she thinks that you are a worthy of life." Legolas rolled across the ground to dodge the fist that was heavily following him.

Gimli looked disgruntled. "She?" Gimli paused, "Well, what do you suppose I do then?"

That's up to you my friend, but make haste, it's not like I couldn't use the help." Legolas dodged another swipe from the troll and ran up a tree trunk and into a tree. Three arrows soared down into the troll. "Try talking to her Gimli."

Legolas wished that he could watch, because although it is quite normal for an elf to speak to nature, it was most definielty something Legolas knew a dwarf would not do. As Legolas tried to distract the troll, who was having quite a hard time with the elf, he listened to Gimli's conversation. No one that heard would think that Gimli's life was on the line. Only that he was a bit slow in the mind maybe.

_What the hell do you say to a tree to bargain for your life? _Gimli had already made many attempts talking to the tree and it, _forgive me, _Gimli thought _she _showed no signs of interest. 

Finally Gimli decided to get serious. The dwarf shifted his head to the tree and whispered a great many words into the flaky trunk that was the tree. 

With great surprise, Gimli noticed that the tree that once stood lonely in the clearing deadly still, now used it's branches to pull Gimli away from her own branches. Gimli was free. Gimli didn't have time to apologize as he watched Legolas jump from a tree onto the arm of the troll aiming his bow into the heart of the troll. Before Legolas could fire, he was thrown to the ground, of course being the graceful elf he is, he landed softly on his feet. 

Gimli spared no time in throwing nearby rocks at the troll since he didn't seem to know where his axe was. With a skilled shot, the dwarf threw a nice large one into the mouth of the troll. 

The troll stumbled backwards and forwards not fighting them anymore, but the rock that seemed to be having a hard time on it's way down to the stomach. Legolas took this chance to fire an arrow straight into the heart of the troll. 

The heavy figure fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other with a sense of relief. Legolas spared no time to speak of the past, he only wished to know how his friend faired. 

"How do you feel Gimli?"

"I have just escaped death my friend, I feel that I could sing one of those elven songs you always sing."

Legolas smiled as they began to walk towards a safe place to sleep. "Please do not Gimli, for it is not the singing of a dwarf that I wish to hear."

Gimli patted Legolas just below the shoulder and laughed, "Good because I've already had my talk with a tree and I do not wish to show any more sings of the fact that befriending an elf has made me one."

It was Legolas' turn to chuckle. "By the way, what did you say to the tree that changed her mind? You didn't seem to be doing to well at first." 

Gimli stopped to look at his friend in the night and then back at the flimsey tree in the lonely clearing far back. "I told her that I would plant her a friend."

Legolas smiled and they kept walking with ease and happiness in their hearts.


	10. Just a short question

Announcement: 

After I read Issabella's review I got to wondering and I was wondering if it is true that you can only kill a troll by it's brain? Can anyone help me with this? If it really is true then I will go back and change it. 


	11. A Friendship Fully Blossomed

***Okay readers, This is going to be the last chapter. I had planned on making the story longer, but I'm not sure how I will be able to juggle school. What I may do though is go back when I have time and try to fix certain things, like the dragon incident and any other parts of the storyline that people seem to have a problem with. I would just like to thank you all for reading my story and putting up with short chapters and spelling errors. Alright, I'll stop and let you read my story before you get too bored and leave. Thanks again because whenever I get reviews I feel like my writing is worth the time. Although I must warn you that I suck at endings. 

The scent of fresh, crisp morning dewdrops was still in the air as Gimli awoke. Close by, his best friend Legolas was sat facing the rising sun. The dwarf's heart felt like it could fly knowing that they were friends again. 

"I see you are awake my friend."

Legolas turned and gave Gimli a friendly smile. "I thought that your dwarfly snoring would never subside. Come Gimli, enjoy this wonderful morning with the sun and I."

"Alright my friend." With that, the dwarf plopped down beside the fair elf. Gimli gazed at the sky suroundiing the awakened sun. Pink was tossed across a bluish hue while orange lit the outsides of any nearby clouds. The son of Gloin stopped his awe and looked to his friend. "Do you know of anywhere Legolas where I could-?"

"Yes, Gimli. I know of what you wish to ask and a healer I know in a nearby village will have just the thing for your friend."

Gimli walked though a village not too far away from where they had watched the sun rise. Gimli never would've noticed the tiny elven town for it was well hidden among the trees of the forest. The elfs that inhabited the place seemed simple and pleasant.

Legolas led Gimli into what seemed to be the hallow of a very large tree. Gimli had always thought that a haloow in a tree meant that it was unsafe and unhealthy. His thoughts were proved wrong when he saw that inside the tree had a rich trunk with lush leaves sprouting from the inside.

"So this is Gimli, son of Gloin."

The dwarf turned to the voice that had snuck up from behind. Of course, what was he to suspect in a town of elves. What Gimli saw was another elf, the immortality left the elf to be tall and fair with only few wrinkles and a furrowed forehead as signs of age.

"I have heard much about you from the elves in my village."

"I-." Gimli looked to Legolas who only smiled.

"What I have heard master dwarf, is that you, in the middle of a war, saved the life of Mirkwood's prince after he was wounded by another elf. What I have heard, is that the valient dwarf whom has shown signs of compassion and love has come to me in need of seeds to sow. I now can see that a dwarf, dwarfs that have always destroyed the earth and retreated to mines, has come to start the life of one of nature's plants. I have been around for quite a while Gimli, almost four thousand years as a matter of fact, and never have I seen such a sight. If I live to forever Gimli, I will never forget this day." When Gimli remained silent from all that was said to him. The elf before him placed a few tiny seeds in the hard palm of the dwarf. "There my friend. Plant these seeds and know that you have started the life of something beautiful."

Gimli finally found the words that were lodged in his throat. "I thank you master elf, I will be in gratitude as long as I walk the earth for such seeds and kind words." With that Legolas and Gimli departed in a happy, comfortable silence.

The tree that was once known to hold prisoners welcomed Gimli with lusher limbs than before. Gimli felt warm as he stepped closer to the tree. 

"I have kept my promise my friend." With that, the massive hand for a dwarf scooped aside a large handful of dirt that moistened in his palm. Gimli reached into his pocket and pulled out the seeds. Slowly he dropped them in.

"I am proud of you Gimli." Legolas smiled down after putting a gentle hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"I have never felt better my friend." Gimli then covered up the seeds with another scoop of his palm. "There."

Gimli took a step back and admired the tree that had once been the flimsiest in the forest. What limbs were once thin and tawny, now held branches of blooming leaves of green and gold with silver blossoms. 

"She is happy my friend. She will always remember you." Legolas smiled from beside his friend.

"I can now understand Legolas, how you can sing to the trees so often. There is beauty in everything. The tree Legolas, is like our friendship. When we first met, there was no question of distrust and maybe even a bit of a grudge." They both chuckled before Gimli went on. "And then, slowly I began to feel kindness coming from you towards me and even though I tried to put up my dwarfish walls, you didn't turn your back on me when I was in trouble."

"Nor did you to I my friend."

"And now, our friendship is truly beautiful my friend. Truly beautiful."

"You are right my friend, it is." With that, Legolas and Gimli turned away from the tree that now looked like it could be planted in the richest soil in the earth. They walked. The two of them would walk wherever adventure would take them.

The End


End file.
